


The Yoyo Master

by OofyDoofis



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: China yelling a lot, Gen, Lowkey TaiViet, Yoyo - Freeform, based on a vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OofyDoofis/pseuds/OofyDoofis
Summary: Taiwan has been dreaming of asking Hong Kong to train her in the art of yoyo-ing. Now, it is the time to ask him, and potentially change her life forever.





	The Yoyo Master

_Hong Kong is the freaking yoyo master. If you were to challenge his yoyo skills, you would end up in a ditch with a concussion. No exceptions. Every day, he practices with his yoyo for hours. He learns a new trick at least every week, each more impressive than the last. He even makes his own tricks. He's unbeatable. And that's why I'm going to ask him to mentor me._

_-Taiwan_

Taiwan wrote this in her diary every day for months, waiting for the right time - or just when she had enough courage. Today, she was going to see Hong Kong at a meeting, and today was the day she asks her life-changing question.

Taiwan hurried to the meeting room and opened the door, out of breath. No one was there yet. It was no wonder, really, because she had come an hour early in panic.

Taking a seat, Taiwan sighed. She laid her head on the table and imagined her and Hong Kong, hanging out, yo-ing the heck out of a yo. Unknowingly, in her state of daydreaming, she had taken a yoyo from her pocket and began to unravel and re-ravel the string around it.

_Oh, the yo-s she could yo…_

A sudden screech of a chair snapped Taiwan from her trance.

“Damn these old chairs! They barely even move!” China complained as he dragged a chair from the meeting table and took a seat.

“They're easier to move than you are, aniki!” South Korea teased, giggling as he took a seat as well. They paid no attention to Taiwan, who put her head back down and sighed. Hong Kong was probably going to be late again…

Taiwan noticed the yoyo in her hands and quickly shoved it in her pocket, face flushed with embarrassment. China and South Korea were still focused on whatever conversation they were having, however, and nobody else had come yet. With another sigh, Taiwan closed her eyes.

…

“Yes, I do believe that would be an appropriate course of action.”

_That was Japan… Japan is here? I didn't hear him come in. Wait…!_

Taiwan shot up suddenly, realizing she fell asleep. The meeting had started without her, and was actually almost done with. Vietnam was sitting next to Taiwan, staring off into the distance. Macau was talking to Thailand about going to the casino later, and China and Japan were doing actual meeting stuff… And Hong Kong was sitting there on his phone. It was a normal-looking meeting for them.

Taiwan scooched closer to Vietnam.

“Hey, did I miss anything important?” Taiwan  whispered.

Vietnam snickered. “Good morning, sunshine! You haven't missed anything but a couple of Zs last night, huh?”

“Heh, yea, I guess so…!” Taiwan looked down at the table, wondering what to do about the whole yoyo situation.

_Should I approach him when the meeting ends? But what if he has something to do afterwards? I don't want to hold him up… He probably wouldn't want to train to me anyway, I should just give up…_

Taiwan buried her head in her arms, her face heating with shame. Then suddenly, she shot up.

_No! I shouldn't be thinking that way. I need to stay positive and hopeful. 'Even a small chance is still a chance. Don't waste it.’ That's what Vietnam always says._

Taiwan looked over to Vietnam, who was staring back, concerned. Taiwan laughed it off and relaxed in her seat, facing forward again. Today, she decided, she will definitely talk to Hong Kong. That's what she had planned to do, and that's what she's going to do.

…

“Ah. I will go home and think about it,” Japan said finally. That was the signal that the meeting was over.

_It's time._

Taiwan stood up dramatically and marched over to Hong Kong, who was standing near the door talking with Macau. Actually, it didn't really look like they were talking… Macau was just watching Hong Kong while he did something. And something just flew up in the air.

_Wait, could it be…?_

It was a yoyo! Taiwan gasped and broke into a sprint, jumping and landing awkwardly next to Macau, who was smart enough to move out of the way and dismiss himself.

Taiwan's eyes sparkled with admiration as Hong Kong performed tricks never considered possible, tricks that would have taken years to perfect, and with so much ease.

“HONG KONG!” Taiwan cried, “I wanna be a yoyo man! Make me a yoyo man!”

_But the yoyo master did not answer. He just kept on yo-ing._

Yo-ing without a care. Even when Taiwan waved her hands in his face, Hong Kong didn't even register her presence. He made no reaction to the world.

“Yoyo Master Hong Kong! Teach me your ways! Teach me to yo!”

And again, nothing. Taiwan yelled and yelled, but the Yoyo Master was unconcerned. Only after about eight minutes did Hong Kong do anything besides yo. He began to move, to walk, still with his yoyo in action. And he yo-ed himself right out of the room. And right out of Taiwan's greatest dreams.

Taiwan stood, frozen.

_What just happened?_

A moment lingered in silence.

“Pfft, what a loser.” Vietnam put a reassuring hand on Taiwan's shoulder, “Forget about him, let's just look it up ourselves. Yoyo-ing can't be so hard…”

Taiwan gave Vietnam a grateful look. She didn't feel as nervous working with Vietnam as she did Hong Kong. Taiwan was actually kind of relieved.

“HEY DID I HEAR THE WORD YOYO?” China suddenly appeared before them, South Korea close behind.

“Uh, yes?” Taiwan said, “I… wanted to learn how to yoyo and stuff from Hong Kong but-”

“PFFT! HONG KONG IS SUCH A NOOB. WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO LEARN FROM HIM?” China talks really, really loud when he's excited, and he was being loud as heck. He was also pulling South Korea back and forth and he spoke, but South Korea was actually enjoying it.

“He- He's the yoyo master-”

“HAH! WHO DO YOU THINK TAUGHT HIM?” China bragged, “THEY DO SAY THAT THE FIRST YOYO WAS MADE IN CHINA, YOU KNOW!”

“Bullshi-” Vietnam coughed.

“They originated in South Korea, though, of course.”

...

Through all of the arguing about where yoyos came from, Taiwan was awestruck. She looked to China, “So… Would you be willing to teach me…? How to yoyo…?”

“OF COURSE, YOU IDIOT!” China gave Taiwan a firm pat on the back and laughed away. Taiwan was honored. The Master of Masters™ was going to be her mentor. Taiwan smiled, and Vietnam gave a thumbs up. She didn't know what it meant, but she returned it with another thumbs up anyway.

This was the beginning of a great journey, yo.


End file.
